College?
by Kurisuta
Summary: L gets his hands on a case that forces him and all the Death Note characters into the real world. Now they're stuck at a college with mandatory chapel and curfew! Will they survive? Will Mello kill the tour guide?
1. Pink Lemonade

**Date: Monday, April 19, 2010**

**Location: Abilene Christian University-Abilene, Texas, USA**

**Dimension: X45GN**

You know how they say, "Nothing is what you expect"? Well, they're wrong.

For the majority of my life, things went just as expected. I learned to drive at seventeen, graduated high school at eighteen. I had a big blow out party for that, got major gifts…then went on to college.

Very normal.

I was into anime, but mostly 'girl's' anime: Fruits Basket, DN Angel. That stuff.

Then I turned nineteen, and something changed. My sense of humor became odd. My tolerance was higher, cause I started to appreciate violent movies.

I know, you think I'm weird. So do I.

So I guess this love of violence is what made me look back at Death Note, a manga series that my friends in high school had been obsessed with.

It was interesting enough that I figured, since I'm not squeamish about the whole dying thing, I would be good at criminal investigation. The stuff journalists do, since I'm a journalism major.

Well, I suppose you're thoroughly bored now. But that isn't how it ends.

I fought it.

I fought harder this time.

But my logical mind was stronger than the dream's web that I had lately been caught in. I sat straight up, breathing heavy and holding the side of the bed for support.

A shiver passed through me.

_Why? _I wondered. _Why was I so scared to wake up? What is it that scared me so badly?_

But I couldn't remember. Not even a little bit.

I picked up the eighth Death Note manga.

_Maybe it had something to do with you, _I thought, glaring at Mello's face on the cover. _It would make sense, all night I was reading this book, and then I have dreams that seem like living creatures clawing their way into my subconscious and forcing my head under the waters of sleep. Hmm…that was a good metaphor. I'll use that._

I looked over to the closet. _Clothes…Hn…nothing is clean. I'll just wear this._

I pulled out a black dress and slipped it on.

_My life is so boring, _I thought as I gathered my things and slipped out the door. _Just as my dorm is seeming like home, the school year is ending. So typical. Maybe I'll never _really _be at home._

I walked outside, and felt frozen as a gust of wind blew past me. It had be 54 degrees or less.

There were students scattering the campus like ants at a picnic. It was that moment: the time when one class ends and another begins.

I got some breakfast in the Hardin building and headed upstairs. Empty classroom.

_Oh yeah…_ I remembered. _She said no class Monday and Wednesday. So I walked all the way here for nothing. _

I sighed and walked back down the stairs and outside. I was listening to my iPhone.

"Wait a second!" it was a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. It was like…waking up from a dream, but forgetting what it was about.

I turned. "Yes? Were you calling me?"

"You're Elaine, right?" the oddly familiar boy said, walking toward me. "You're the tour guide."

"What?" I said. _He looks an awful lot like a certain anime character… _"Tour guide?"

"Yes," he replied, and handed me a folder. The first page had my picture on it, and my information. The rest was a brochure like description of ACU.

"So…you're here for a tour of campus," I said. "Where's the rest of your group."

"We got separated," the boy replied. "I don't know where everyone else is."

"Hm…what's your name?" I asked.

"Light," he replied. "Light Yagami. And you're Elaine, right?"

_Holy crap…_I thought. _That _is _Light Yagami. I wonder if he has the Death Note? Wait. He can't _really _be here, can he? Why is he looking at this campus? How far in canon is he? Is L still alive? Will I meet him too? I've gotta tell Geo and Amy!_

"Elaine?" Light was staring at me.

"H-Huh? What?" I asked nervously.

"I said your name three times," he said.

"Right," I said. "Sorry. You know, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Let's get to the Campus Center."

It was only gloomy outside.

We made it to the Campus Center without rain falling on us.

"So, Light," I began as we entered the Campus Center. "How did you get separated from the others?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "We were all dropped off this morning at the Welcome Center. We all got a file like the one I showed you. They told me to go find you. They're probably not there anymore. It's likely they went back to the hotel or to get food."

"Speaking of food, ya want a bagel?" I asked, gesturing to the bagel shop in the food court area.

"No...hey, there's some of them now," Light seemed to perk up now that his fellow Death Note characters were here.

I looked over. It was Matt and Mello. Over by the snack bar. Mello was probably buying more chocolate.

_Wait,_ I thought_. Someone's with them. A non-canon person. A brunette girl fighting with Matt over a DS. Wait an earth stopping second...that's Tiffany!_

"W-Was that girl always with you, Light?" I asked.

"Yes," Light said. "I think she's Matt's girlfriend or something."

"Light!" a chipper blonde dressed in clothes that I was majorly envious of had appeared out of nowhere. When she saw me, she pouted. "Who's she?"

"Misa, this is Elaine," Light said. "She's the tour guide for our trip."

I stuck out a hand. "Hey. Your clothes are pretty. Where do you get them?"

I figured it was a lame compliment, but worked like a charm on Misa.

"Misa is so happy you like her clothes!" she exclaimed, shaking my hand. "We should go shopping together; I know just what colors would work for that complexion of yours! Oooo I'm so excited!"

_I bet you are, _I thought. _Hm...still, Misa is cute, just like in the anime. And the other characters aren't bad-looking either. _

While I was thinking this, Light broke away from us and dragged Mello, Matt, and Tiffany over.

Once they were all assembled, I sighed. "Aren't we missing a few?"

"Near got lost," Mello said, trying to hold back a laugh.

I frowned at him. "I would send you to find him, but you'd only do something even more mean. Tiffany, you and Matt go find Near. The rest of you get to come with me to Bible."

"Hold on a second! You can't send them without me!" Mello said angrily.

"I just did," I replied. "Now, are we missing anyone else?"

"L," Light said. "He was looking for you, too."

"Then I'm sure he'll find us," I said, still irritable that Tiffany hadn't said a word to me about this.

_How did I get signed up?_ I wondered. Then I began to remember a warm day roughly a month earlier when I was waiting for class to start in the first-year programs office.

An upper classman had approached me and handed me an application for a job guiding future freshman through the campus.

And that's what had happened. Now I had some very real anime characters hanging out on campus with me.

This was so strange. Like "Alice in Wonderland" "The Neverending Story" kind of strange. A dream that I didn't want to end.

"So, everyone tell me your names," I said, feigning cheerfulness. _As if I didn't know them already. _

I'm Misa Amane!" Misa piped up.

"Mello," Mello spat at me viciously.

"I already told you my name," Light was obviously bored.

"Alright, let's head to Bible," I said, and with that, we were on our way to the Bible building.

Inside, I made them all sit beside me in the back row, after explaining to the TA that I had to keep watch over the tour group.

The teacher began talking about the book of James. Basically the lesson was that although faith was not based on works, works were how you showed your faith.

We stood as the class was dismissed.

"Do we have to do this everyday?" Mello complained.

"Um...yeah," I said. "Note, _private Christian _University."

"Why did L want to come here then?" Mello wondered aloud.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Light said. "I wonder why not."

I sighed. "We have Chapel now."

"Misa wants to go back to the hotel with Light," Misa said.

"If you come with us now, I'll take you shopping later, Misa," Light said.

"Yay! Let's go!" Misa grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along.

Mello and Light followed behind us, still muttering about something.

Chapel seemed like it would be uneventful, but then Tiffany and Matt appeared with Near. They looked like they had all fallen in the mud. I struggled to stay mad, because they just looked so hilarious.

I pulled out my iPhone and snapped a photo. "Facebook. That one's a keeper."

"Sorry, where are my manners?" I said, looking at Near. "Hi. You must be Near."

He nodded, and sat down next to me.

Suddenly Ellyn showed up. "Hey, who are your friends?"

"I'm the tour guide for a group of incoming freshman," I replied. "I get paid minimum wage for it."

"_You _get paid to show _us _around?" Mello said viciously.

"Well did you think I'd do it for free?" I said sarcastically.

"Wow, I've never seen you so annoyed, Elaine," Ellyn said.

"Well, Mello is irritating," I replied.

"Hey who's your blonde friend?" Tiffany asked, referring to Ellyn, not Mello.

"This? This is Ellyn," I said. "Best friend to have with you in a fight."

"I thought that was my job," Tiffany said.

"You?" I said. "Nah. You're a pacifist. Plus, my mom hates Ellyn. That earns her brownie points."

"She doesn't really hate me, right?" Ellyn said.

"You just make her 'Mom alert' go off," I replied, laughing.

Chapel ended quickly and we were headed to lunch.

"Did you guys find L?" Tiffany asked.

"No," Mello said, sounding frustrated.

"I told you, he'll show up," Light said.

"Well, look at the optimist," I said.

I wasn't looking where I was going then, and tripped over a pipe. I ran into Near, who ran into Tiffany. We all landed in a heap on the concrete.

"Ow…" we all three said at the same time.

I got up. "Sorry. That was my fault. Near, are you alright? I think I landed on you."

"You landed on my arm," he said, sitting on the ground.

"Let me see," I said. "Hmm…it's not discolored or swollen. Tiffany, are you alright?"

"Are you kidding?" she said, getting up. "That was better then the fight we had in ninth grade."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That was a fake fight."

"I still won," she said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Take Near to the Clinic. Ellyn will point it out."

"Sure," Ellyn said.

"Light, I want you, Mello and Matt to go on to lunch," I continued. "I will find L and join you in a little bit."

At that point, everyone dissipated to their various assignments and I was left alone.

I got up. Odd. _What reason does L have for being here?_

I leaned against a tree, looking around. No one was watching, or waiting for me.

I sighed. _What if he really _is _missing? What kind of tour guide loses her group members? I'm such a failure._

I sat down at a picnic table. _Well, giving up isn't going to solve anything. I _have _to find L! No matter what! _

I got up again and started walking. _If I were L, I'd go to the library. It's got books and computers. Basically everything he needs. So that's where he'll be._

I searched the main floor, then the top and bottom floors. He wasn't there. Or he was hiding. Then I checked the Reading Room.

L was in there. He was sitting on the couch in his normal position, with his knees up against his chest, reading a book. How he held it with one hand, I have no clue. It was a black book that I recognized from my occult phase last semester.

"Hey L!" I said.

He jumped slightly, which made me wonder what he'd been reading.

"Don't worry, it's just me, the tour guide," I said. "You know you could have asked me about that book. I would've let you check it out. Have you been up here this whole time? Aren't you hungry?"

"Ah…yes," L said. "I suppose the time got away from me. You are Elaine, correct? I am L."

"I know," I said.

He looked surprised. "How did you know my name without having ever met me?"

"I was given your student files," I lied quickly.

_I'm sorry L, _I thought. _But if I tell you the truth…I just don't want you to find out about everything._

"Well…we should get going and meet up with the rest of the group," I said.

L stood, following me through the library and down the stairs. We went past the computers and to the main desk.

"L, hand me the book, okay?" I said. "I'll let you take it to the hotel with you."

He handed it to me. He was slouching in the way that was normal for him. He was about my height while slouching, but I bet if he had stood up straight then he would've been taller.

I checked out the book, and we headed to the Campus Center, where the cafeteria was located. I handed him his book and a purple card.

"That'll give you free meals, as long as you're with me," I said. "By the way…I'm sorry I didn't find you before now. I thought you were looking for us, so I wasn't worried. I guess I suck at the whole 'tour guide' thing…"

"There is no need to apologize," L said. "And thank you for the book. I find it very interesting."

"You find black magic interesting?" I asked.

"I find it interesting that people still practice it," L said. "Do you know anyone who is a witch, or wiccan?"

"Um…no," I said. "But I've read all those books. None of them are any good. They're about the theory of spells, magic, astrology, all that stuff. But the real books are at the bookstore or online."

We were in the cafeteria by now, and we paid for our meals and went inside.

"Looks like everyone's sitting down," I said, and sat down at the big table.

"What took so long?" Mello asked me.

"L was hard to find," I replied. "He was in the Occult Section."

L frowned at me, like it had been some big secret.

"There's stuff like that here and you just now tell us?" Mello said indignately, standing.

"Your point?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"You know, you really piss me off," Mello said, glaring at me.

I didn't flinch. I was used to bluffs from others, and he didn't scare me. Ellyn was _way _scarier.

"I think you're just insecure," I said.

Well that was the wrong thing to say. He swung at me and missed. Tiffany and Matt held him back a second later, but he kept getting free.

"Mello," L said from the seat to my left. "I'm getting a headache. Sit down and eat your food. And Elaine, it would be best not to antagonize him. He will not bluff."

Mello instantly sat down at the order from L. However, his fists were clenched.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. That kid had seriously been about to kill me.

_I'm such an idiot. I just said that…because I wanted to be the tough one._

"Mello," I began. The tension rose one hundred fold. "Sorry."

"Just shut up," he said sharply.

"You should at least acknowledge her apology," Matt said. He was sitting there playing happily on his DS, but he looked up just enough to stay updated on the conversation.

"Fine," Mello said. "Just quit being a bitch."

Tiffany poured pink lemonade over his head. "Don't call my best friend a bitch, second-rate chibi-san."

Mello froze, pink lemonade dripping down his blonde hair. His fists were clenched, but he wasn't about to hit Tiffany; she was Matt's girlfriend.

That's when Geo showed up. "Hey, why didn't you sit with us today?"

"I'm leading a tour of campus," I replied.

I pulled her aside. "Death Note characters. I swear. No lie."

"You mean…Light? And L?" she said.

I nodded. "Come on!"

I pulled her back to the table. "Guys, this is my future roommate, Geo."

"Misa likes your jacket!" Misa exclaimed, getting up and gushing over Geo's pink zebra striped jacket.

"Thanks," Geo replied. It was obviously as crazy for her as it was for me.

"You like anything pink, Misa," Tiffany said.

"It's true," Light agreed.

"I'm going to ask them," Geo said to me.

"Wait a s—"  
"Hey, is there such thing as a righteous kill?" Geo asked.

"What would make you ask that?" L responded, through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I'm a psych major, we wonder," she replied.

"Or you got in a debate with me about it last night," I replied. "Can we not get into this?"

"There is no justice in killing," L replied. "That was the entire basis for the Kira case."

"What if someone is out there doing terrible crimes?" Light retorted. "Isn't it justified to stop them?"

"Stop them yes," L said. "Kill them, no."

"Alright that's enough, you two!" I exclaimed. "Lunch is over."

We made it outside in one piece, and I dismissed them to the tour bus that took them back to the hotel. After all that, I did my homework in peace.


	2. Near Locked in a Closet

**Date: Tuesday, April 21, 2010**

I woke up this morning to my alarm. I yawned and switched it off, setting the timer for another thirty minutes.

When I finally got up, my phone rang.

"H-Hello?" I said mid-yawn.

"Elaine, you're late," Light said. There were loud noises in the background. "Mello locked Near in the closet and L won't wake up."

"I'll be right there," I said and pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt.

When I got to the hotel, I asked for maitenance keys to the closet in room 351. Then I ran into Misa on the stairs.

"I got all my make-up on and then she told me I overdid it," Misa pointed at Tiffany, who was standing guard outside 351. "You think Misa's pretty, right?"

"Of course," I said. "And your make-up rocks. Tiffany just doesn't get make-up."

"I get it, but it's too girly," she said.

"Leave Misa alone," I said. "Do you always have to cause dissension?"

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Let me by," I said, and went in.

Matt was sitting on the bed playing his DS. Mello was sitting next to the closet door.

"Fun's over," I said. "I have the key."

"No way!" Mello said. "He's so smart, let him get out himself!"

I ignored him and opened the closet. "Near?"

I reached a hand in, and he took it, and I pulled him out.

"Are you okay? Mello didn't hit you, did he?" I asked.

"Like I'd do that," Mello said.

"But you totally would," Matt and Tiffany replied.

Near shook his head. "I just woke up in there."

I looked over at Tiffany. "You bitch, I can't believe you just let them do that! What if I lock you in a closet?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Like you could."

"Will you stop fighting," Light said, coming in the room. "Wake up L so we can get going."

"Okay, let's wake up L!" I said with full anime vigor.

I walked in L's room, and did the trick I'd learned in CPR training.

If you press a nerve on the sternum, the pain wakes the person up.

He jerked forward. "What...oh, good morning, Elaine."

He started rubbing his eyes. Which was very cute. He looked like a little kid, the way he was all curled up in the chair but still sitting up and biting his thumb.

"Sorry about waking you up that way," I said. "But we couldn't wake you."

I blushed, realizing I was still leaning over him. I slipped and fell on top of him, knocking the chair over.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, L!" I got up and extended a hand to L.

"It's fine," L said, taking my hand and getting up. "It hardly bothered me."

"Uh…um…right…" I blushed harder and backed out of the room. "We'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

I went back into the hallway.

"Why is your face so red?" Tiffany asked me. "Did something happen?"

"She was in L's room," Misa said suggestively. "Misa thinks Elaine loves L!"

"I-I…" I blushed. "It isn't like that! I was just waking him up is all."

"She isn't good enough for L, anyway," Mello said.

"So…who is?" Matt asked.

"Leave Elaine alone," Near said. He was sitting on the floor playing with two rubber duckies. "If she wants to be in love with L, then let her."

"Ah…b-but…I-I…" I muttered.

349 opened, and L came out. He was wearing his customary white shirt and jeans, and his hair was messy.

"Hmm…what's going on out here?" L asked.

"I have to get to class," I said. "So let's get on the bus."

"Okay!" Misa exclaimed, grabbing Light by the wrist.

"Misa, let go!" Light exclaimed.

Misa released him. "Why are you mad at me, Light?"

"I have to talk to L!" Light said.

Light dragged L to one side.

"Everyone else, on the bus," I said. "Now, I'm going to eavesdrop."

"Hey! I wanna come!" Mello said, surprising me.

"No, you can eavesdrop when I trust you more," I said. "Tiffany, you're in charge. Don't let Mello pick on Near."

"Aw, sounds like you adopted Near," Tiffany said.

"Shut up," I replied.

I looked in on Light and L.

"What have you found to explain her to us?" Light asked.

"She's definitely a practicer of black magic," L replied. "Whatever she did, I would not have it undone. In our world, we are dead."

"That makes sense," Light said. "But maybe there are spells to change our world so that we don't die young."

"Well, in any case, we should get back to the tour," L said.

"By the way…what's the story with you and the guide?" Light asked.

"What?" L asked. "I will admit that she is attractive, but I cannot allow myself to be distracted."

"That doesn't make sense," Light said. "I'm basically dating Misa, and you're older than me. You should let yourself have some fun, L."

"Fun?" L said. "Relationships are complicated and difficult. I would hardly call them fun."

I sighed and went back to the bus. They arrived seconds later and we drove to the campus.

Soon, we were at first period speech. Nothing much happened. We listened to speeches, and I signed up for my next one.

Then it was time for chapel.

L and Light were still arguing about relationships, and so finally I cut in.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked.

"L thinks you're hot, but won't ask you out because he's afraid of commitment," Light said.

L looked like he might punch Light. "I am not afraid of commitment, I'm just really busy, and I…."

"Hn…" I said. "L…don't worry about it."

Lunchtime was next, but I didn't go, instead I headed to the dorm. Near caught up with me on my way.

"Why aren't you going to lunch?" I asked him.

"Why are you so mad?" he returned.

"I am not," I muttered.

"You're shaking, and your fists are clenched," Near said.

"What do you care?" I asked.

"Well…you helped me," he said.

I just stared. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. So that's why you came after me. Well…I'm not really mad. Just a little tired."

"You know L just doesn't know," Near said. "How to talk about that stuff. So don't be frustrated."

_A/N: If anyone would like to be written in as an extra in this story, submit character info in a review!_


	3. Pumpkin Spice Muffin

**Wednesday, April, 21, 2010**

I woke up at 7:17 AM. I don't know why.

I stared for a moment, then realized that I was freezing in my nightgown.

_They must have the air conditioning on, _I thought, shivering.

I was fully content, because late last night I had tied up some loose ends, meaning the research paper, and housing assignments!

My roommate and I got the dorm we wanted, which excited us. Unfortunately, last night, all of the Death Note characters had been assigned to the only co-ed dorm.

Yippee.

At nine-fifteen, I turned on some Evanescance and threw off the covers.

It was still freezing. I put on long sleeves and jeans, and was on my way out the door. I had a lot of appointments today.

The bus was waiting outside, and Misa and Light were arguing over something. Matt and Tiffany were fighting over the DS (Tiffany was winning) and L and Near were looking at what looked like a blueprint.

"Um…morning!" I said, with a fake chipper wave. "Where's Mello?"

"Hn…Mello overslept and missed breakfast, so his staying and having some, then catching a cab later," Tiffany said.

"Misa doesn't think they have cabs in a small town like this," Misa spoke up.

"That's where you're wrong," I said, happy to promote Abilene. "Since this is a college town, we have a lot of things you wouldn't find in most East Texas towns, like a mall, for instance?"

"Yay! Mall!" Misa said.

_Does she always go to mono-syllables when she's happy?_ I wondered vaguely.

"Okay guys, I skipped breakfast too, so…expect a sharper mood till after lunch," I said.

"Here," Near handed me a pumpkin spice muffin.

_What the heck? _I wondered, but took it and ate it anyway. _How the hell did he know that's my favorite type of muffin?_

"Okay…time for Bible, everyone," I said. "So do any of you remember where the Bible building is?"

"Misa remembers getting her shoes dirty," Misa said. "It's past the construction."

"That's right," I said. "Sorry I sound like a fourth grade teacher, but I was an Elementary Education major at one time."

So I led the group to the Bible building.

"Do we have to take Bible every semester?" Light asked. "I'm an atheist."

"Yes, you have to take Bible," I sighed. "Note: _private Christian _University."

"Wait, you're an atheist?" L asked, sounding like he might laugh.

"More like _narcissist,_" I muttered.

"What did I ever do to you?" Light asked, honestly confused.

"Nothing," I said innocently. _No way is this guy making me give up what I know._

We were on our way to Bible, but I stopped Near outside the door. "Hey, Near…how did you know? About the muffin, I mean."

He smiled a little bit. "L gave it to me to give to you. He said you'd probably oversleep because of Housing last night, and so…he didn't want you to miss breakfast because of us."

"So why didn't he give it to me?" I asked.

"Well…" Near looked down at his shoes for a moment. "I think it's because he told us that he was too busy for a relationship."

"So it's the 'told you so' factor," I said, partially to myself. "And he probably thinks it would distract him. And…maybe he thinks it would free the rest of you up to get girlfriends."

"I don't know," Near said, sounding bored with the entire topic.

"Ack! We're almost late!" I grabbed Near and got into the classroom.

Mello appeared conveniently in time for chapel.

"You're late," I said. "I'm resposible for you, so when you disapear I get in trouble. So try to be on time tomorrow. Don't make me put Tiffany in charge of you."

"Like she could do anyth--" Mello was cut off by a punch in the face from Matt.

"Don't slam my girlfriend," he said.

I laughed. "That's what you get."

We all filed in for chapel. I ended up between L and Near. They both sat oddly, but Near didn't sit exactly the same way L did.

L was reading the same black book, and his left thumb was in his mouth.

I stared straight ahead, then started dozing off. Bad example, I know.

One way or another, I was asleep.

"Hey! Chapel ended, dimwit! Wake up!" Tiffany was shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly. Oh no. My head was on L's shoulder!

"Sorry!" I said jumping away like he was on fire. "I didn't mean to...I just, I--"

"It is not your fault at all," L said. "I allowed it."

Misa gasped. "L you didn't do anything perverted, did you?"

"L would never do that!" Tiffany protested.

"Misa wants to hear his defense!" Misa said. "Elaine is a lady, so L should treat her like one. The way Light does with me."

"Oh please...no," I said.

Misa glared at Tiffany. "Besides, Tiffany, are you saying Elaine isn't pretty enough for anyone to--"

"That's enough!" I said. "Those of you who are finished arguing about my personal life may come outside and head to lunch. The rest of you can starve."

I left the building. Soon everyone joined me on the sidewalk.

"Ella-san," Tiffany said. "We didn't mean to make you mad."

"Misa was just trying to protect you from L!" Misa said.

"Misa..." I let out a sigh. "If you ever accuse L of something like that again...I will make sure you never find the mall in this town."

Misa gasped. "Why are you defending him?"

"I was about to ask the same question," L said. "If I did something, which I did not, you would not know."

"So you're saying I'm stupid to defend you?" I asked. "I'm defending you because I trust you. And maybe it doesn't compute in your logical mind, but I like you."

Light and Misa gasped. Mello laughed.

L just looked shocked. "D-Did you just..."

"I think it's very clear what Ella-san said," Tiffany replied struggling not to laugh.

I just glared at them. "I'm skipping lunch. Your brochure requires me to say that tomorrow I am beginning one on one tours. In alphabetical order. Figure it out amongst yourselves, and I will be waiting at eight o'clock outside the dorm."

On my way into the dorm, I bumped into a young girl as pale as me, with dark hair, and painted nails: in fact, everything about her screamed your stereotypical goth, however, so did everything about L.

That being said, even in my bitchy mood, I threw on a happy expression, and said, "Sorry about that."

"H-Huh?" she muttered, and I realized she was reading a copy of the same book L had been so absorbed in the past two days. "No, it was my fault. Are you the tour guide?"

_I have a name, _I thought.

"Yes," I said. "I'm Elaine."

I met her eyes. They were a curious sort of blue, like electricity was running through them.

"Don't let them frustrate you so much," she said, smirking slightly. "And…try not to say everything you think."

"I-I don't know what you're—"

But she was gone.

_A/N:Thank you to AngelWalker and sweetpea1369! You guys are what keeps me going! Sweetpea, the girl at the end is for you! Is that what you were looking for? Thank you for reviewing!_


	4. Delirium

**Thursday, April 22, 2010**

I woke later this morning. After all the weirdness last night, all I knew was, I was _starving_. I slipped into my jeans and a purple t-shirt. I skipped make-up (I hardly ever wear it), and slipped my laptop in its case.

After slinging that over my shoulder, I put my iPhone in my purse and walked slowly down the stairs.

It had been an odd night. After everyone had left, I had taken out the pent up frustration on my friends. I had ended up crying on my bed before the night had fallen. I wondered who my first one-on-one was.

I checked the list. _Shit._

I opened the door and sat on the bench. _No way. He's not going to talk to me. Not after yesterday. Damn it! Why can't I just be normal?_

"Hey," said a voice.

I jumped out of my skin. "What the hell?! You can't just sneak up on people like—"

"It's me, Chandra," she said, coming closer. She had been behind a car, but now I could tell, it was the goth chick from before. "I came back to tell you…you can't tell L that you met me."

I raised my eyebrows at her, my version of a challenge to the statement. "Really? Why?"

Chandra examined her dark colored fingernails for a moment, then leveled her gaze at me. "Because, I am _testing _him. Or rather his abilities."

I stood, my hands swinging at my sides, then clasped them behind my back. "Hmm…will he get hurt?"

"No! Of course not!" Chandra replied. "Besides…if you tell him, the test will end, and I will have to return him and his friends to their own time."

"But they're dead in their own time right now!" I took a step forward. "You can't do that!"

"Would it be me doing it, or you?" Chandra asked. Finally she sighed. "Look, I don't want to be a villain here. It goes back to an agreement I made with L in our earlier days. I don't have time to explain now. But I swear I'm following L's orders. I'm sorry for threatening you; I guess I got a little carried away."

Chandra disappeared, and I sat back down.

_Great, if it's not me saying something stupid, it's a crazy chick showing up and spouting nonsense. L's orders. Should I really believe her? What if she's out to kill L?_

I sighed, leaning back against the wind. A cab pulled up, bright yellow staining my eyes. L got out of the car, a bag in his hand.

"Good morning, Elaine," L said. "I suppose you are prepared for the tour today. I admit that I am a little excited myself."

"Really?" I stood. "It's not that exciting. Tomorrow we are all going to the city. But today…I give you the tour. Okay, let's get started."

I indicated the building we were at. "This is—"  
"Just a moment," L said, and handed me the bag. "You forgot breakfast again, correct?"

"Yes," I said, and opened the bag to find an identical muffin to the one from yesterday.

I ate it quickly, not liking that I had to eat with him watching me. He _analyzed _everything.

"Um…thank you," I said. "Happy Earth Day."

There was a silence.

"Well, um…behind us is Nelson Dorm…." I said. "It's all girls, so no way are you getting in without me. The only day a week that boys and girls are allowed in each other's rooms is on Thursday. However, you can go in the lobbies any day of the week."

"Elaine, there is something that bothers me about your position as a tour guide," L said.

I sighed. "Alright. What is that?"

"You received the job in odd circumstances, correct?" L said.

"Yes," I said. _The upperclassman was odd. He was eating potato chips. I remember thinking of Light instantly. However, it wasn't Light…was it? No, he was too nice. Wait, wasn't Light like, super nice to Naomi Misora before he _murdered _her?!_

"Do you realize exactly how odd our group is?" L asked.

I paused, weighing my options. There was a possibility that L already knew that I knew everything about them. That Chandra chick could've told him. But I wasn't allowed to mention her. And…he was staring at me…

Now, any other Death Note fan might have told him 'I'm your biggest fan' or whatever. But I thought about it. How would I feel, if someone told me I was an anime character? I would be pretty upset.

"I have no idea," I said.

But when I met his gaze again, he looked even more interested then ever. He was biting his thumb again.

"Haven't you ever made your thumb bleed…doing that?" I asked. "Like…what if someone startled you…and you bit down?"

"No, I haven't," L replied. "But no one has ever asked me that before."

I smiled. "Well, let's just say I find you interesting. I've never met anyone like you before."

"What do you know about us?" L asked. "Were you given a file? Did you research us? You seem to know a lot about our group."

"I-I…I'm just a journalist!" I exclaimed. "I researched you all and nothing came up. Your names don't bring up anything at all!"  
"Really?" L looked at me, even more intrigued. "Perhaps this would interest you."

He handed me a file folder.

I opened it, and inside were files with pictures of each character in anime form. Under that were my two fanfictions, with an IP address printed on the top of the papers.

"You know about us, Elaine," L said. "How did you f—"  
He stopped talking and broke into sporadic coughs.

"L! Are you alright?" I asked.

"I…" he caught his breath. "I have been feeling a bit under the weather, however, I'm sure it is nothing."

I stepped closer and put a hand on his cheek. He drew back almost instantly.

"Wh-What are you—" he stopped as I gripped his wrist and checked his pulse.

"Your heart rate is elevated, and you are feverish," I said. "I don't like the looks of this."

"This is nothing," L said. "I admit that I am a bit dizzy—"

"You're dizzy? Oh, this is bad," I said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The clinic," I said. "I don't want you to get any worse. Oh, this is so my fault…"

He had to hurry to catch up with me. "Elaine. Blaming yourself will not solve….this…probl—"

He fell forward. I rushed over and caught him so he didn't hit his head on the ground.

"Dammit! L…" Tears poured down my cheeks.

I pulled out my cell phone and called for paramedics.

It was a long ride to the hospital. I sat in the room with L.

He woke up quickly.

I was looking out the window when he woke. He sat straight up, breathing hard. His eyes were wide. I knew that at this point he might be delirious.

"L?" I asked softly, careful not to scare him. "The others are on their way."

"Did they catch him? Kira?" he asked me, yanking me forward by the shirt.

"L…you caught him. You're safe, everyone's safe," I whispered. "I know it's hard for you to sleep. But I want you to rest now, okay?"

He released me. "Where's Watari?"

"In another room," I said. "Don't worry so much. Just take deep breaths. We need to get your heart rate down."

"I-I know, I understand…" L fell back against the cot, his eyes closing. "Elaine?"

"Yes?" I responded, ready for another attack of delirium.

"I'm sorry I was so cold to you…" he was starting to fall asleep. "…yesterday…"

_He's acting so weird, _I thought. _Not like L at all. He must really be sick. Oh man…_

I started to cry, hands on my face, with tears pouring through the cracks in my fingers.

"Hmm?" L looked up. "You are crying, Elaine. Why?"

"Shh…" I said. "You need to sleep. Let me worry. It's what I do best."

He obediently closed his eyes. His temperature was high.

I had the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes, and put a cold cloth

on his head. I sat on my hands.

The door slid open. "Ella-san!" It was Tiffany.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. "Two girls died of heart attacks last night. We're sure it's Kira again."

"Was it Light?" I asked.

"That's what I thought, but Light only kills criminals," Tiffany said.

I sighed. "Don't tell L. He's delirious."

I took a step back into the room. L was shivering. I went to the

cabinet and pulled out a blanket. I put it on him, careful not to wake

him.

Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned upward and kissed his cheek.

_Oh crap!_ I pulled back. _I can't believe I did that!_

I sat in the chair, breathing hard.

The door slid open and a girl came in. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"So...Death Note characters," she said, a smirk playing on her features. "Do they know? Or are you playing some kind of twisted game?"

I stood, knowing I had been baited, and not caring. "Yes. This is L.

He's very sick, so I would advise you to leave."

"Really?" the girl said. "Okay. But I want in on this."

"Fine...just leave," I said, collapsing into the chair.

She left, and I fell asleep.

_A/N: Thank you to sweetpea1369, TheRejectedAngel, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, and, of course, AngelWalker! You guys rock!  
_


	5. Fights

**Friday, April 23, 2010**

I woke up with a fierce headache.

"Ella-san?" L was shaking me, repeating my nickname. "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. The hospital lights were bright. L looked worried.

Wait a second. L was okay!

I jumped out of the chair and hugged him.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed.

He laughed a little bit. "Yes. I have been released."

I saw a shadow in the window. Chandra!

"Uhm...come on L-san! The others are waiting, I bet!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hospital to the waiting room.

"About time," Mello said, standing up.

Near came up to me and L. "Are you better?"

L nodded, but coughed twice. "I feel much better, thank you."

Misa clapped her hands. "Misa can't wait to see Dallas!"

Tiffany hugged me. "You okay?" she muttered.

I nodded. "Okay, everyone, we need to get on the bus. But first I have to make a side-trip to the bank with Ellyn. While I am gone, Tiffany will drive L to the pharmacy to get his perscription filled."

"Ella-san, I do not need medication," L said. "It will compromise my judgement and make it difficult to think rationally."

"I don't want to hear it, L," I said sharply. I was slightly shaking from worry. "You are sick! You need medicine. You don't know how sick you were. A-And you're just going to get worse. So take your medicine."

L took a step forward. He had been biting his thumb, but he dropped his hand to his side.

_What is he doing? _I wondered.

L suddenly hugged me. It happened in just a second.

I felt myself tense up, then instantly relax against him. Suddenly I pulled back.

_He's manipulating me! _I thought instantly. _He just doesn't wanna take pills! That bastard! I can't believe I almost fell for that!_

"Tiffany, take L to the pharmacy immediately," I said, rather sharply. "I'll be going. The rest of you, stay put."

Tiffany followed me to the car. "No. You can't just leave like that. What the hell was that?"

"L was manipulating me!" I said. "I've never been so embarrassed! He _knows _I like him, so he used that hug to make me forget about the medicine."

"Don't confuse L with Light," Tiffany said. "L would never do something so low."

"Really? He asked Light to 'pretend to like Misa,' remember?" I said. "Poor Misa. She knows how I feel."

"L isn't manipulating you," Tiffany said. "L...he's just complicated."

It didn't take long to get money from the bank, and after that, I drove the gang to Dallas.

We were in the car, and L somehow managed to sit next to me.

"The way you're sitting...is distracting me," I said.

"If I sit normally, my deductive reasoning skills go down 40%," he replied.

"Fine..." I sighed. "If we get in a car accident, your knees will crash against your chin, possibly breaking your jaw. At the least, you'll lose some teeth."

"I highly doubt that, Ella-san," L said.

"Don't," I said. I was crying now, and I didn't care. "Don't call me by my nickname. That's where I draw the line. You. Don't. Know me."

L's thumb went to his lips as he considered my angry words. "Your name is Elaine Vast. Your height is five feet four inches and your weight is one hundred and fifty seven pounds. You are nineteen years old, and your birthday is January first, nineteen ninety one, at pricesly twelve fifty-nine p.m. Your best friends are Tiffany and Crystal. You have abandonment issues, and bipolar disorder. It is severe, but controlled on medication. Your favorite meal is tacos. Your favorite dessert is a pumpkin spice muffin. Would you like me to continue, I have your medical history, as well as your psychological history."

"Hn...where the hell did you get that, hack my IP address?" I asked snidely.

"It took more effort than that, but in essence, yes," he replied.

He coughed.

I checked the backseat. Near was asleep, Matt was on a video game. Tiffany was asleep on Matt's shoulder, and Mello was on a laptop. Light and Misa were fighting over something.

"Elaine? Are you watching the road?" L interrupted me.

"Of course I am," I replied. "Tell me something, L."

"Hm?" L looked at me.

"Why did you go to all the trouble to memorize that stuff?" I asked.

I pulled in front of the house.

"I should think the answer to that is obvious," L replied. "I wanted to know more about you."

"Stalkerish, don't you think?" I asked.

"Not really," L said. "I view it as healthy curiousity. It was public information. I did not look into private photos of you. That would have, in fact, classified me as a 'stalker.'"

"Give those back!" Matt yelled when we were finally inside.

"No way, they're mine! My cameras, my photos!" Mello replied in equal tones.

"Mom, can you help me get Near out of the car?" I said.

My mom got Near out of the car and brought him in. She laid him on the spare bed.

I put a blanket on him. "Poor Near. All your arguing probably wore him out, Mello."

"Stupid kid, maybe he won't wake up," Mello said, distracted from his argument with Matt.

I took the oppurtunity to statch the pictures from his hand. "Wh-What the hell! What kind of fetish do you have, Mello?! You took sleeping pics of Tiffany!"

"He did what now?" Tiffany turned bright red, and went for the pics.

I shredded them. "Now you owe me a favor, Mello-san."

"Movie time!" I said.

We all ate tacos and watched movies. It started to rain late into the night as I was still up. The others were asleep. I jumped at the loudest thunderclap. It knocked out the cable, and I fell off the couch.

"Are you okay?" Near asked. "You woke me up. And the thunder is..."

"You can sleep on the floor in my room if you want," I said.

"Okay," he said.

We went into my room. Tiffany was already asleep. Suddenly I noticed that the light was on in L's room. I knocked.

"Come in," L said.

I opened the door.

He was sitting at a computer.

"L," I said. "Please, you have to sleep."

"I am not tired," L said. "But you seem exhausted. You should get some rest. Is the storm keeping you awake?"

"No!" I said. "It's soothing. I just...I'm worried that you won't get better if you don't sleep."

"All right then," L said. "I will walk you to your room, then return to my room and go to bed."

"I don't believe you," I replied. "That medicine is exhausting you. I can tell that you are fighting to stay awake."

"So are you," L challenged, but he closed his eyes. He was still seated in the chair. "Good night."

I went into my room, but Near was asleep on my bed.

_What now? _I wondered.

I went back to L's room. He didn't look up. _He must be sleeping._

I looked at the bed. _Better than nothing. I'll sort it out in the morning._

I slipped into the bed and fell asleep instantly._  
_


	6. L's Questions

**Date: Saturday, April 24, 2010**

I opened my eyes.

The sun was shining through the window, and Near was curled up next to me.

"Aw...Near-san..." I muttered.

Near stirred a little and let out a tiny cough, then turned over.

"He must have been afraid of the storm," L said. "I think Near has taken a liking to you, Elaine."

"He's so cute," I said, messing with his hair.

Near batted at my hand in his sleep.

"L...do you feel better today?" I asked hesitantly.

L paused before answering my question. "Yes. I do feel better. I suppose...you were correct about rest and medication."  
I smiled. "Well good. I'm glad you're feeling better."  
"I wanted to continue the conversation we were having earlier," L said. "About the reason why we are here."  
My smile faded. "I can't. I'm sorry...but I can't."  
"Ella-san," L said. "I found character drawings with our names. All of our information is online. Please explain to me how you are involved."  
I sighed. "I do not know how you came to be here, with me. One day, you were not here, one day you were. You do not belong in this world. You are from...someplace else. Maybe there are other worlds...like the Shinigami Realm...I don't know. But...if you're asking if I knew, all this time, all about you and your story, then the answer is yes. I knew. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought I was protecting you."  
L stood. "I can see how you might have come to believe that. However--"  
"Breakfast!" Tiffany barged in and attacked me.  
"Ow..." Near said, annoyed at being woken up.  
"Sorry, chibi-san!" Tiffany said, and pulled me to my feet.  
Breakfast was uneventful, and after that I made everyone help me with laundry.  
After that, shopping was called for, so I enlisted Misa and Tiffany.  
"L...make sure Near doesn't get picked on, alright?" I said in a low whisper.  
He nodded.  
"Elaine?" He said, although I was headed out the door.  
"Yes?" I asked impatiently.  
"Come home soon," he replied. "I have more questions to ask you."  
"Sounds like you're in trouble," Misa sang.  
I ignored her and got in the car.  
Hours later, we returned with everything we had planned on and more.  
We watched another scary movie, which was annoying, because Light kept predicting it, Misa kept agreeing with him, and L just sat and ate my peanut butter m&ms. Near's fingernails had made permanent imprints on my arms by eleven thirty. Around that time, we all went to bed.  
I stopped by L's room again.  
"I assure you, Elaine, I am perfectly fine and do not need sleep tonight," L said.  
"Do you know, then?" I asked. "About Kira's return. Did Tiffany tell you?"  
"It is not the same Kira," L replied, looking up at me. "It is not even the second Kira. This is most certainly a new person and a new Death Note."  
I sat on the bed, across from the desk he was sitting at. "What's the last thing you remember...from your world?"  
L paused. "I...died."  
"So whoever brought you here, do you view this as a second chance?" I asked.  
"The person who brought me here..." L paused again, biting his thumb. "She viewed it as a second chance. But it has caused Kira's return...I do not like these consequences."  
"So it is connected?" I asked.  
"There is a 68% chance," he replied.  
"Alright, well...I'll let you get back to work," I said. "Near is staying with you tonight, if that's alright."  
"It is perfectly fine," L said. "An unrelated question, Elaine, before you leave..."  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"When I hugged you before, I believed that it was the appropriate response, given the situation," he said. "You were exhausted and frantic with worry, and I felt personally responsible. Physical contact seemed appropriate, but I am assuming that I misjudged the situation in some way, because you became angry."  
There was a silence.  
"L...I thought you were manipulating me," I said.  
"No...the thought had not crossed my mind," L replied. "You are not the type that would be easily manipulated."  
"The hug was...nice," I said finally. I felt myself blush. "I-I mean...it was appropriate. I don't feel violated, if that's what you mean."  
"Well, that's good. Good night then."  
"Good night," I said, and went into my room, where I found Tiffany and Matt with their ears pressed to the wall.  
I shrugged and went to bed.


	7. Blackmail

**Sunday, April 25, 2010**

"I don't think you should do that," Near's voice cascaded through my dreams.

"WAKE UP DOGPILE!!" yelled Mello, Matt, and Tiffany, tackling me.

My fists went up in defense instantly, striking Mello in the jaw and causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. At the same time, I rolled over and knocked everyone else onto the floor with me.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Misa asked, coming to the door, with full make up and clothes on already.

"Speak for yourself, Misa-san," I said.

"Oh but I can't wait to go to church with Light!" she said. "I hear that in America, a church is where you get married, so someday we might have a wedding in one! Oooo how romantic, don'tya think?"

Tiffany and Matt disentangled themselves from me, and Tiffany helped Mello off the floor.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Mello asked.

"R-Reflex," I muttered, still tired.

I got up and walked to L's room. "L-san!! Time for church!!"

The door opened instantly. "There's no need to shout, Ella-san. I am already ready to go. Maybe you should be getting ready instead out looking after the rest of us."

I glared at him and went back to my room.

I dismissed everyone and changed into a nice shirt and jeans.

We were in the car soon enough.

"Light aren't you excited? Do you want to get married in a church?" Misa asked.

"Misa, if you don't stop talking, we won't be getting married," Light replied, adjusting his traditional suit.

Misa's mood deflated like a parade balloon.

"Misa…" I said. "The thing about you and Light that I've been noticing for a while is this: in the words of Superchick, 'you need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head which means not at all.' You're a nice person and he doesn't deserve you if he treats you like shit."

"What are you talking about?" Light said, instantly trying to remedy the situation. "I _love_ Misa! I always have and I always will."

"You love Misa's _eyes_," I replied.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Light asked.

"I know a lot more than you think," I challenged. "Manipulation is _wrong,_ Light. You aren't a bad person…but you do a lot of bad things."

"Light is good!" Misa said. "You just don't understand him like Misa does."

"Shut up, Misa," Tiffany said.

"Shut up, everyone," Mello muttered.

We arrived at church.

It came and it went. Uneventfully.

We got back in the car and the ride back to Abilene began.

Near sat up front with me this time, and everyone else was in the back.

Halfway through the trip, Near turned to me with wide eyes. "Stop the car!"

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because L just punched Light and now they are ready to kill each other," he replied.

I pulled over.

"L, switch with Near," I said. "Light, stop being such a prick, or I'll leave you on the side of the road."

L sat next to me.

"Whoa," I said. "You're really pale today. Are you feeling worse?"

"I do not really want to talk right now, Ella-san," L replied softly, and put his thumb to his lips and stared out the window.

"Quiet Game it is, then," I said.

"You know you're going to have to tell her," Light said, directed at L. "Or I can do it."

"It would be in your interest to stop talking, Light," L said sharply.

Light knew a veiled threat when he heard one, and he was probably still feeling L's last punch, so he shut up.

When we arrived, I checked them in at the Whitten Inn, then put my credit card down. "A room for one. Long-term, please."

"Unacceptable," L said. "You need to stay on campus. I will not have your family holding me responsible for this."

He was sick, so I relented to his request. "Alright. But you are staying in bed. No objections."

I looked around. "Light! Get over here."  
"What do you want?" Light asked.

"I want you to look after L tonight while I am at the dorm," I replied.

There was a silence.

"What the hell?!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"I….have collatoral," I said, lowering my voice. "I have solid proof that you are Kira and Misa is the second Kira. Being a journalist, I am not above blackmail. Make sure that L goes to sleep every night and takes his medicine. And…don't tell L about this."

Light glared at me. "I have to admit. I underestimated you. You are just like Mello-unpredictable. That's what I hate about you. I'll do it. I'll take care of L, playing the part of a concerned friend. But I'm not sure how much he remembers, so I don't know if he'll buy it."

I nodded. "Do your best. Another thing. I'm sorry for blackmailing you. I wish that we could be friends, but the circumstances are just—"

He slapped me. "Idiot. Blackmailing me and apologizing. If you're going to blackmail me, have more of a backbone about it."

I doubled back. He had turned and gone to his room.

"What did you say to him?" L asked me. "Not many people can make Light Yagami snap like that. In fact, I thought it was only me."

I smiled. "I gave him news he didn't want to hear. That's all. Why did you hit him, on the bus?"

"He called you an offensive name," L replied. "I thought it was highly uncalled for."

I smiled. "Thank you."

They went to their rooms, and I returned to the dorm for some much needed rest.


	8. Kira's Kisses

**Monday, April 26, 2010**

I stepped outside the dorm with a backpack on my back.

Light was standing there, waiting. "Today's my day for a tour."

I checked my schedule. "That's right. So how are things going?"

"L is fine," Light said in a bored voice. "Well…suffice it to say he isn't any worse. He'll be fine. You need to stop worrying so much."

I nodded. I took the time out before Bible class to give him a quick tour of the buildings.

"Light?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding bored and slightly annoyed.

"In this world you were never Kira," I said. "So…do you have any desire to try to be, I don't know, normal?"

"Kira is righteous," Light said. "Kira is the only justice in a rotten world. It's my destiny. I just need my Death Note back, and—"

"And what?" I said. "Are you going to kill L again? Or maybe me?"

"I have no reason to kill you," Light said. "I'm pretty sure you were bluffing last night. Something tells me you were once pro-Kira."

"Yes…I was," I said. "What gave me away?"

"When L was hacking your IP address, we all got involved," Light said. "Anyway, you understand why what I've been doing is righteous."

"No…I don't," I replied. "What about mentally unstable people, who don't have control over the bad things they do? You killed them too. I could be one of those people."

"Kira has to act as the judge," Light said.

"But you don't! You don't do background checks or anything! You just see a name and write it! You're completely irresponsible!" I exclaimed.

"Irresponsible?" Kira asked. "I am justice. I protect the innocent and provide vengeance toward the guilty. Anyone opposed to me is guilty as well!"

"Then I guess I am guilty," I said cheerfully.

"W-What?" Light stammered.

I had thrown him off guard.

"Everyone is guilty of something," I said. "I understand why you think the way you do, but I can't say I agree. There has to be some way to make the world a better place that doesn't involve killing."

"I wish you could just see things my way," Light said. "But you can't. Not until you've held a Death Note and had to make the choice for yourself."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Near.

"Hello?" Near said.

"Can you spy on L real quick and make sure he's asleep?" I asked.

"Okay," Near replied.

Mello's voice was heard in the background. "What the hell are you doing?"

There was a pop like someone being hit with a clipboard.

"Leave Near alone," Tiffany said, challenging Mello.

Mello started to say something, then stopped, saying, "Fine."

Near was back now. "He's sleeping, Ane-san. Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, thanks Near-san," I said, hanging up.

I looked over and Light was sitting on the couch in the lobby eating M&Ms. My M&Ms.

I jumped and glomped him, trying to get them back, and we landed in a heap on the floor.

We got up at the same time and our heads banged, and then he leaned forward and…our lips touched. Only for a second, and it was the worst.

I felt my face get hot as I pulled back. All I could think of was L. Why was that?

"Kira," I addressed Light harshly as I wiped my mouth. "Go back to the hotel. You tell anyone what just happened, I will personally convict you for everything you did in your former life. And yes, I can do that."

My first Death Note kiss. And it was with Kira.

He had the typical Light smirk on his face as he left the building. He had gotten what he wanted accomplished. He had gotten under my skin. He now had me at an emotional level.

And…he had blackmail leverage.

Damn. Could this day get any worse?

Hours later, the phone rang.

"Yes?" I said.

"It is me, L," L said. He coughed once. "I would like you to come to the hotel immediately to discuss the new Kira."

"Okay," I said.

At the hotel, I found everyone in a circle.

"Whore!" Light yelled at Tiffany.

"Lowlife!" Tiffany yelled back.

"You aren't even smart enough to measure up to Matt-san," Light said. "I bet he doesn't respect you at all—"

BAM! Matt knocked Light into next week.

Tiffany turned. "Oh hey, Ella-san. Light's been a prick ever since he got back from his tour. Of course, he's always a prick."

"Yeah…a real prick," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Can we get started?" L coughed again. He was sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets. Near was asleep on his shoulder. "Here's what I have discovered. Ella-san has encountered two girls she did not know since her meetings with us began. Their names are Chandra and Melissa."

He put down two pictures, one of the goth chick that looked like L, and the other of the brunette who reminded me of Mello.

"Now I believe that we would benefit from looking into these girls' backgrounds," L continued. "But as Near and Light will not let me on the computer, I am intrusting the job to the rest of you."

He coughed again, and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

"Well, that's good night, everyone," I said, grateful to leave.

"What, why?" Tiffany asked.

"Later," I whispered.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews! Rachy-Neko-Chan, you will be in next chapter! And AngelWalker, I miss your reviews!_


	9. L's Defense

**Tuesday, April 27, 2010**

Wake up, Ane-san!!" Near was shaking me. "You'll be late!!"

"No," I said stubbornly, cuddling up to the warm person next to me.

I felt a small nudge from whoever it was, and opened my eyes.

"L..." I said. "Where am I? Why can't I remember? We didn't...did we??"

I sat up.

"It's fine, Ella-san," L said. "You fell asleep in the car. When we discovered you were here, Tiffany demanded you room with her. However, you somehow ended up in this room."

I scratched my head. "Hmm...I remember wanting to check on you. You still look sick."

"And he will stay that way," Chandra said. "Nii-san, you should learn to call for help."

"L...she's joking, r-right?" I said. "Did she really just call you 'brother'?"

"No, Chandra is my younger sister," L replied. "She is also a dabbler in black magic. She brought us here, correct?"

"Sure I did," Chandra said, grinning. Then her face went serious. "You have developed an illness that has not been discovered in our world. H1N1."

"Well, there are vaccines for that," I said, as if the problem had been solved.

Chandra shook her head. "I'm afraid he's too far along for that."

"What?" I snapped, jumping out of bed. "No way! I knew I should've gotten him to a hospital. I'm calling right now—"

Chandra grabbed my phone. "No. He will be treated by me. I am a registered nurse, although it's a side job."

"But…L-san…" I said softly.

"Trust my sister," L said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She is much more honest than I am, and she is excellent at taking care of people."

I sighed, knowing I had been outvoted, and went to Tiffany's room.

"Matt-kun!!!" I yelled. "I need you to hurry up so we can get on with this tour! I'm already late!"

The door banged open. Matt was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. "Well, let's get on with it."

I narrowed my eyes. "No cigarette."

We had a staredown for a second, then he removed it, and got out his DS.

I took him back to ACU.

He wasn't as distracting as the others; in fact, he was quiet.

"So who are you, anyway," he finally said during lunch.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely thrown off guard.

"Why are you the tour guide?" Matt asked, barely taking his eyes off the game. "Chandra could've picked anyone, and--"

"Hello!" said a girl. "Can I sit here? I got here late and all my friends are already gone."

I nodded.

"Yay!" she said. She was blonde, but her hair was darker than Misa's and her eyes matched mine. "You're Elaine, right?"

"Huh? How do you know that?" I asked.

"I-I...um...my friend told me," she said. "I'm Rachel. You're not mad at me, right?"

"Hmm...nope," I replied.

We got to the hotel sooner than usual.

"You prick! Like Ella-san would ever kiss something like you!" Tiffany yelled.

_Oh shit,_ I thought, and turned right back around.

I ran into Near.

"Ane-san, why are you leaving?" he asked.

I was shaking. "I-I can't do this right now."

"So you're going to leave L behind?" Near said sharply. "Did you hear what Light's been saying? If you leave, then no one will be here when you get back."

"Fine..." I said, and went in.

"Is it true?" Tiffany asked. "Did you kiss Light?"

I looked down. "H-How is L doing?"

"No," Tiffany said, stopping me before I could advance down the hallway. "Answer the question."

"Fine," I said, fist clenched at my sides. "We kissed. The bastard kissed me and now he's making it look like I did it. You happy?"

"What?!" exclaimed Tiffany. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't!!" I yelled. "He'll tell L!! If L finds out…he'll think…"

I trailed off. "He'll think I'm pro-Kira."

I sat down on Tiffany's bed. I was crying, and I didn't care. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I just sobbed.

"Ella-san?" L was standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"G-Go away…" I said. "I-I can't look at you right now…"

I buried my face in my hands.

"I am confused," L said. "Have I done something to offend you?"

He coughed twice.

Light and Misa came in.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Misa yelled, but then her eyes met mine. "You BITCH!!"

She punched me. I doubled back. I was crying too hard to do anything except crouch down on the floor and block her blows.

Tiffany punched Misa in the stomach, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"She didn't want to kiss him, baka," Tiffany said.

BAM! I looked up, and realized that L had just punched Light.

"Why did you do that?" Light said, rubbing his head.

"I should think that is obvious," L replied, coughing. "You took advantage of Ella-san. That is unacceptable."

"She kissed me back," Light said.

"Considering the fact that she has been crying for the past hour," L continued. "I do not believe you. Ella-san, you can get up now. Misa will not hit you again, I promise."

I stood up. My eyes were still sad, and I couldn't look at L.

"Nii-san!!" Chandra came in. "Why the hell are you out of bed?!"

"Ella-san needed me," L said. "I cannot return to bed until I am certain that she is alright."

I blushed. "N-No, L, you need to go to bed."

L shook his head. "No…this is more important to me right now. Are you hurt?"

I backed away, hands up in defense. "No…No! I-I betrayed you!"

"Ella-san…" L closed the distance between us, and pulled me forward by putting his hand on the small of my back.

He held me there for a second, then leaned down and kissed me.

The room started spinning. I lost my breath, and my eyes closed. He was feverish, so it was a very…hot…kiss.

L released me. "I apologize for that. I forgot that I have H1N1."

"T-That's impossible," I whispered. "I've already had it."

There was a blush on my cheeks. I pushed him back a little. "You need to get back to bed, alright?"

I took L back to his room, where Chandra was waiting. I then went to Matt and Mello's room and opened the door.

Matt, Mello and Tiffany were replaying the kiss on a computer screen.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SURVEILANCE?!" I yelled, grabbing the computer and deleting the file before they could stop me.

"Aw, but it was so cute," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, it's about time L got a girlfriend," Mello said, nibbling on some chocolate.

"Will you stop discussing it?" I yelled, blushing. "Mello, you're tomorrow's tour."

"Yipee," Mello said.

_A/N: SORRY I'M LATE!! Thank you to Rachy-Neko-Chan, XMusicIsWhyILiveX, and AngelWalker. Rachy-san, Rachel was for you. She is mysteriously connected to another extra! So everyone, tell me whatcha thought of the KISS!! _


	10. Mello's Reckless Behavior

**Wednesday, April 27, 2010**

I found Mello in the lobby. He had broken into the vending machine and was taking the chocolate.

"What the hell?" I said. "Can't leave you alone for two seconds!"

I slammed the vending machine closed and yanked him out of the lobby.

In two seconds, Mello had pinned me to the wall outside the building. "Give. Me. Chocolate."  
"Monosyllables, much?" I snickered, and handed him what I had snatched from the machine.

He grunted and released me, grabbing the chocolate.

"So…what's with this tour, anyway?" He asked, sitting down in a deck chair.

"I don't know but get off your ass. I don't get paid for you to sit around," I replied, popping him on the head with my clipboard.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his blonde head. "What's got you in such a bitchy mood today?"

"I was up all night," I replied vaguely, walking off toward my next class.

Mello ran to catch up with me, catching my arm. "Wait up! Why do you keep thinking you can just act like I'm not here?!"

I turned, surprised. "So that's it. You don't like it. Being invisible. Me neither."

He released his harsh grip on my arm. "W-What?"

I smiled. "You and me. We're gonna be friends."

He fell back a step. "No."

"Aw, why not?" I asked. "I was gonna tell you what I figured out about the new Kira. But I guess if you don't wanna know…"

"So you're blackmailing me?" Mello asked bluntly.

I shrugged. "You could call it that."

"Okay," Mello said. "Maybe we can be friends, then. You're finally on my level, kid."

"Did you just call me 'kid'?" I asked. "I think you're younger."

"But you're less mature," Mello said.

"Point taken," I responded.

We sat down in the Starbucks in the library.

"So…what do you know about the new Kira?" Mello asked, leaning forward.

He was obviously ravenously excited to find out who Kira was before Near.

"It's a girl," I said. "And her name is Melissa. She reminds me of you, actually. She told me she wants to meet with all of you. She threatened me."

"Hm…" Mello said. "Have you told L?"

"Not yet," I said. "Did you want to?"

"I'm going to catch her first," Mello replied.

I sighed.


	11. Fired

"I-I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you're saying," I said slowly, voice dripping with disbelief. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Our records say you have been getting _involved_ with the students," the woman said. "Miss Vast, these incoming freshman need friends, but the idea of you staying at the hotel with them lengthy hours is….unsettling. I'm very sorry, but here's your pay. We're letting you go."

"What about my friends? I _know _these kids," I knew I was pushing it, but this was strange.

"It is in the in the interest of the university, and your _credibility _that you let this one go," replied the woman. "If you leave now, we'll keep this one off your record."

I sighed, but stood and took the envelope.

* * *

It began to rain and I pulled out my umbrella as I ventured outside.

Misa was standing outside with a black lace umbrella. "Hi! Today's my day! I hope you didn't forget me!"

"Misa..." I didn't meet her eyes. "I got fired."

"What?" Misa said. "On my day? They can't do that! I didn't get my tour yet!"

"I'm sure someone new will be assigned," I said softly. "As for me, I have to go study for my exams."

I started walking, and to my annoyance, Misa followed me.

"Hey!" Misa said. "So…just cuz they fired you, you're going to quit, too? What about us? Near and I never got a tour. And I don't know about him, but I don't want a tour from some boring campus official."

I turned. "I'm _not_ quitting, okay? I've just never been fired before."

"So did they say why?" Misa asked.

"They said I was too involved with you guys," I said. "Like all the hours I was at the hotel past curfew."

"_What?_" Misa said. "They think you're doing _that_? Don't they know you at all? Misa knows Ella-san would never do that. You just aren't that kind of girl. I don't understand it…but I respect it."

"Huh?" I said, thoroughly confused.

May I remind you, Misa Amane punched me five times three days ago, until my Tiffany and L stopped her. And now she was trying to be friends with me?

Of course I was thinking that Light put her up to it. Who wouldn't think that? But the more I thought about it, the less of a motive I could see. The way she was talking, all awkward and lacking the usual cheeriness, the way she was truly trying to be supportive, it made me think about the idea that she might actually be trying to reach out.

But it was still weird.

"We're gonna get you your job back!" Misa exclaimed. "I'm Misa Amane! They _have _to listen to me!"

"Misa, I don't think—" I began, but I was pulled back into the office.

Before we entered, however, I heard a familiar voice that made me pull Misa back against the side of the door where no one could see us but we could hear everything.

"Excellent performance, Carrie," Melissa was saying to the woman who had fired me. "Here's a thousand. Go out and buy something nice. Maybe some new French tips? You're looking a little chipped."

Melissa laughed.

"Remember, I'm the new tour guide," she said. "Have all records show that I was the _only _tour guide. If anyone comes asking questions, you are to say—"

"'What other tour guide?'" replied Carrie.

"Very good," Melissa said. "Now, I think I'll go greet my group!"

I grabbed Misa's wrist and we ran down the hall and outside where a cab was waiting.

"Misa, Melissa is Kira right now," I said quietly. "If we get in her way, she'll kill us. You have to pretend that all that happened this afternoon was I told you I was fired, then left to study. I'm going to go back to my life as if I never met any of you. However, I'm going to contact L as soon as I get back to the dorm and find out what he wants to do."

"Misa is a brilliant actress!" Misa said cheerily. "And don't worry, I won't let the others forget you ever!"

I hugged her. "Thanks Misa. You're a good friend."

Inside I was thinking, _Have I gone insane? Misa is my friend? I've broken every fandom rule in the book. What the hell! This is spiraling beyond my control._

_

* * *

_

"…and she's been fired, and now Melissa, the newest Kira, is coming to be our new tour guide!" Misa finished. "And we have to act like all we know is that Ella-san's been fired."

"They can't fire her!" came the unison of Near and Mello, agreeing for once.

Mello glared at his rival. "We have to do something!"

"We can't let her give up like this," Tiffany said.

"I disagree," L said, speaking up finally. "I believe she made the best move possible for her own safety. If she had been found here and Melissa was indeed Kira, Ella-san would be killed. However, we have no proof that Melissa is Kira except the word of Ella-san. And although I trust Ella-san…I do believe she could have made a mistake. I am interested to find out what information led her to be so certain."

"You've got an incoming call, L-san," Matt said, finally edging into the conversation.

* * *

After getting to his room alone, L pressed the accept button on the computer and Elaine's face appeared on screen.

"Nice, L," she said. "You show up on my screen as just the letter L, and I'm the one who's actually in danger."

"Yes, well," L said, taking a bite out of a strawberry. "Maybe you should turn off your video as well, in case the alleged Kira comes in."

"Now that isn't fair, L," Elaine said, switching off her video. "Not believing me one hundred percent, but expecting me to believe you one hundred percent."

L paused. She had a point.

"I just think you may have made a mistake," L said.

"No, no, I understand," she said. "I was just kidding. I have solid proof that even you would believe. We'll have to meet where Melissa can't find us. Off-campus."

"So, is this what they call a date?" L asked.

"Ah..uh…I-I…whatever, fine, it's a date," Elaine said. "Just meet me at Starbucks beside the mall at eight a.m. tomorrow. Tell Melissa you have to go buy…a new shirt or something. Just make sure she isn't with you."

L smiled slightly, although she couldn't see it. "Yes, okay. See you then."

* * *

Melissa opened the cab door. It had just stopped raining. She shook her head slightly to rid it of excess water, then entered the lobby of the hotel.

_I finally get to meet them. I wonder how this will end?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Anyway...I realize that Light has no lines in this chapter, but he was in bed with the stomach flu and no one wanted to wake him up (laugh). So anyway, as for Melissa, she may be Kira, but to further explain her you have to wait to the next chapter. Suffice it to say that she's a redeemable villainess. (Kind of like Mello, cept he'd be a villain._

_Always-Aftermath, your character will be in the next chapter. Thank you to Always-Aftermath, Rachy-Neko-Chan, Chaos Culprit, and naturally, my favorite onee-chan, AngelWalker!_

_....so anyway, until the next chapter!_


	12. Cornered

_A/N: I'm BAAAACK! Did you miss me? NO? Nah, I know you don't care. But yeah. I've been busy with summer school. but here, as promised, is the next chapter of College! let me know what you think of it!_

Melissa heard the sound of L's voice through the door, making plans to meet up with that Elaine woman. She knew they were somewhat…involved…but this wouldn't cause any problems, and if it did, she could snap her fingers and the girl would have an accident. The best thing was, she didn't have to use the Death Note to kill anyone or make them go away for a while, no, that was easily handled by her GATA sisters.

Ah, the wonderful powers of sisterhood.

The door opened and Melissa finally laid eyes on the Death Note characters.

"Hello," she said professionally. "I am your replacement tour guide. My name is Emma Vasquez."

The characters each introduced themselves, all staring at her, no doubt wondering if she had something to do with Elaine's absence.

"I need you all to fill out these forms," Melissa said. "It is the last formal act of my job this year. After that, you are registered sophomores in next year's class."

They were all very quiet. Mello was glaring at her. Did he know something he shouldn't?

Melissa quietly took the paperwork and left. Getting in her car, she pursed her lips as she thought. Elaine just needed to really…vanish. Not dead…just silenced. And she knew just how to do it.

* * *

I woke up early, washed my face, and made myself look pretty. After all, I was going on a date with L. I needed to look good, right.

Okay, so I won't bore you with the girly details. I was on my way to meet him when I ran into her.

_Melissa, _I thought. But I didn't say her name. If I backed off, maybe she wouldn't kill me here.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said. "But L is so close to you. I need to see how far he'll go for you."

"Look," I said. "I'm backing off. What more do you want? I didn't ask for this, it just happened!"

"Well, I want my cut," she snapped.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, but a second later I was hit across the head.

I don't really know what happened next.

* * *

L sat at the table. She wasn't late to anything. Elaine was usually exceptionally early.

It had been two hours. He got up, on his way to leave, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, hoping to hear Elaine's voice.

"L?" came the new tour guide's voice. "It's Emma. I found your friend Elaine. She looks pretty beaten up, so we took her to the hospital."

L hung up the phone. He sat in silence a moment, thinking. That girl…had been there when Elaine got hurt. She was _baiting _him.

Or maybe even threatening him.

The only person in his life he had ever been able to love and now…she was being threatened.

* * *

"What happened?" Light snapped at someone.

"We'll know when she wakes up," responded the doctor.

"Which is when?" Mello said, annoyed.

"Could take hours…could take days…" the doctor said. "Her mind is active enough…she can probably hear us."

"That's weird…" Misa said.

"Give me a moment with her," L ordered the others.

He made them leave because...he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

* * *

I woke up. I realized that someone was holding my hand.

I looked up, and L was there. "L…but how…?"

"Misa called me," he said. "And from there it went back Light, Mello, Matt, and finally Tiffany. She's the one who found you passed out in a back alley. Who hurt you?"

I groaned slightly. _Tell them and you pay. That's what she said. She'll kill me if I tell L. He'll find out anyway. But…what if she's Pro-Kira and kills L? She could know his name! Damn it…I have to take care of this myself. Mello knows about Melissa. Maybe…I can get his help._

"Ella-san?" L said. "Are you alright? Tell me what happened. You have severe internal injuries, so I believe that you were attacked. I will find out, even if you feel too threatened to tell me."

"L…" I said weakly. "Someone wants me to disappear. If you keep hanging around me…you might disappear, too."

"I am not leaving, Elaine," he said firmly. "She is trying to make you afraid to trust us. Afraid to trust even yourself. Where are you going to go? She will only find you again. Just tell me what happened."

"Melissa," I hissed the name. "She had the GATAs try to kill me. Well…I don't think it was aiming to kill…but…she has a Death Note, L. Look in the lining of my hat. It has a flash drive with surveillance."

* * *

"Well…that didn't go as planned," Melissa said to the other girls. "It only made them all closer to her. I just want…to meet them. Hm…Cora? Get me Mello's cell number. I think I just had an idea."

Cora looked up. _Good. An opening at last._

_

* * *

A/N: Just a side note, but Cora is AlwaysAftermath's character. Although she hasn't really been well-defined in the story yet...she will be._


End file.
